It is a well-know fact that drivers of tractors and similar rather heavy vehicles often suffer of injuries due to overloading caused by clutch pedals which are heavy to manoeuvre, although there exist servo devices on the market which can be connected to the clutch pedal and which should facilitate the manoeuvring of the clutch pedal when engaging and disengaging the drive. The devices in question are intended to be manoeuvred by the foot of the driver which implies that a supplementary clutch pedal must be placed in the driver's cabin in such a way that the driver can reach the pedal in question with his foot without any difficulty. However, it is often difficult to install such a device in such a way that the pedal is correctly placed from an ergonomical point of view, taken into consideration that the available space in the driver's cabin often is rather limited in the region of the driver's feet.
Drivers who suffer from overload-related injuries may in connection with the manoeuvring of a servo-assisted clutch pedal be exposed to difficulties and risks especially in those cases when the pedal of the servo device due to lack of space has been placed in an ergonomically unfavourable position.